1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an information terminal apparatus belonging to a field of an information appliance, and more specifically, is directed to such an information terminal apparatus capable of processing electronic settlement information using a credit card and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, electronic settlements using prepaid cards and credit cards have been popularized. While utilizing this electronic settlement, novel information systems and novel information appliances have been rapidly developed in order to highly improve utility and comfortability.
As one example of these information systems, FIG. 21 schematically indicates the structural diagram of the conventional charge history display system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-2-62693 entitled “USE HISTORY DISPLAY PREPAID CARD SYSTEM.” In this drawing, reference numeral 211 shows a prepaid card, reference numeral 212 represents a rear surface of the prepaid card, reference numeral 213 indicates a magnetic stripe on which personal information of a user and information about a card use history and so on are recorded, and reference numeral 214 shows a printing area on which characters and stamps of use history and the like are printed. Also, reference numerals 215 and 216 indicate a printed used money amount in the past, reference numeral 217 represents a star stamp which is printed so as to call an attention to a user, and reference numeral 218 indicates a final used money amount which is printed out.
Also, reference numeral 220 shows a reader/writer capable of reading/writing the information of the magnetic stripe 213 of the prepaid card 211, and of printing on the printing area 214, reference numeral 221 shows an information processing unit, reference numeral 222 represents a card sucking/ejecting unit, reference numeral 223 represents a reading/writing unit, reference numeral 224 denotes a printing unit, reference numeral 225 shows a display unit, and reference numeral 226 indicates a communication unit which is communicated with an external appliance.
Next, the operation of this conventional charge history display system will now be explained.
The surface of the prepaid card 211 is provided with the magnetic stripe 213 used to record thereon the left money (balance) amount, and the printing area 214 on which either the used money amount or the use time is printed. The rear surface 212 of the prepaid card 211 constitutes the area where either the trademark or the design is printed.
With respect to the surface of the prepaid card 211, either the usable money amount or the use time, which are determined in correspondence with the prepaid money amount, is firstly recorded on the magnetic stripe 213. Every time this prepaid card 211 is used, either the used money amount or the money amount equal to the use time is subtracted from the usable money amount, and the left money amount is recorded on the magnetic stripe 213, and furthermore, either the used money amount or the use time is printed on the printing area 214.
The reader/writer 220 is arranged by the information processing unit 221, the card sucking/ejecting unit 222, the reading/writing unit 223, the printing unit 224, the display unit 225 made of a liquid crystal display, and the communication unit 226. The card sucking/ejecting unit 222 controls the sucking/ejecting/positioning of the prepaid card. The reading/writing unit 223 reads/writes the information recorded on the magnetic stripe 213. The printing unit 224 prints on the printing area 214. The communication unit 226 communicates the information containing the used money amount with respect to the settlement system.
For example, in the case that the user purchases the product, or the article having the money amount “A” by using the prepaid card 211, the price amount “A” is printed on the used money amount 215 after the first card use in the printing area 214. Subsequently, every time the user uses this prepaid card 211, the printing operation is carried out toward the lower portion of the printing area 214. This operation is continued until the left money amount, balance amount becomes equal to, or larger than a predetermined money amount “B”, and then, it is so assumed that the left money amount is reached to the used money amount 216.
Then, at the time when the left money amount becomes smaller than the money amount “B” by the subsequent card use, the star mark 217 corresponding to a predetermined shape mark is printed out, or stamped in order to call the attention of the user to such a fact that the left money amount becomes small. The used money amount 218 at this time is also printed.
The money amount “B” may constitute such a reference which may notify a small amount of left memory to the user, and corresponds a predetermined fixed money amount. This money amount “B” is set to such a money amount defined by multiplying the averaged use money amount per one time by several number.
As previously explained, in accordance with the conventional use history display function of the prepaid card 211, the use history is indicated on the prepaid card 211 to which the usable money amount has been previously set, and either the used money amount or the use time is directly printed on this prepaid card 211. As a result, the user can directly confirm the card use condition by way of the visual manner. Also, in the case that there is only a small amount of left money, since the star mark 217 corresponding to a preselected shaped mark is printed out, this star mark 217 can pay the visual attention to the user.
However, the above-explained conventional electronic settlement system with employment of the credit card owns such a problem, namely the charge amount paid by using the credit card cannot be settled by the balance deposited on the bank account of the settlement of the settling financial institution such as the bank and the post office. In other words, in such an electronic settlement using the credit card, the total money amount used by the user is paid from the bank account of the settling financial institution. Then, the user cannot become aware of such a fact that the total charge amount paid by using the credit card exceeds the presently left money amount (present balance amount) of the bank account, resulting in no settlement.